El ángel
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: La vida de Scorpius es perfecta. Todo está meticulosamente calculado, bajo control y de maravillas. La vida de Rose es correcta. Todo claro y parsimonioso. Y sin embargo ninguno estaba satisfecho... Pero cuando sus vidas se mezclan, el resultado finalmente parece ser lo que ambos buscaban... Porque algo que se siente tan bien no puede estar mal, ¿no? [Summary completo dentro]
1. Sinopsis

_**Disclaimers: ***__Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_*****__Todos los personajes, así como los lugares (salvo excepciones producto de mi imaginación), son propiedad de la indiscutiblemente excelsa rubia inglesa que todos amamos._

_* Hice algunos cambios respecto al Epílogo de Hp ya verán de qué hablo._

* * *

** SINOPSIS**

La vida de Scorpius es _perfecta_. Todo está meticulosamente calculado, todo bajo control y de maravillas... O al menos así era hasta la llegada de _El Ángel_... Y es que el torneo de los 3 magos volverá a celebrarse, con nuevas reglas y algunas modificaciones, lo cual en un comienzo parecía motivo de gloria para el Malfoy...; hasta que su _compañera de las Dos Pruebas _resulta ser nada más y nada menos que su enemiga desde la cuna, Rose Marie Weasley, uno de los otivos por lo cual había ido a estudiar a la otra punta del continente en primer lugar. Scorp nunca creyó que unos rizos rojos y un par de ojos zafiros pudieran cambiar tan drásticamente todo su armado y tranquilo teatro, cortándole los hilos sólo para atarlos a sus propios dedos.

La vida de Rose es _correcta_. Amigos correctos, notas correctas, comportamiento correcto, novio correcto, todo claro y parsimonioso. Debería ser ideal para la Weasley, ¿no? Pues no. Rosie está harta de que su vida sea una constante repetición, ayer igual a hoy, igual a mañana. Así que cuando oye del Torneo de los Tres Magos no duda ni un segundo en echar a la suerte su nombre dentro del cáliz, aceptando incluso viajar hasta la mismísima Noruega, a la escuela de Artes Oscuras más especializada de Europa. Afortunadamente, su ansiado cambio llega..., pero no de la manera que ella esperaba. Scorpius Malfoy no era exactamente la idea que Rose tenía de diversión, aunque sí que le dará _nuevas emociones;_ la pregunta es si eso es correcto, o si ella tiene razón al temer involucrarse con un Malfoy.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos se re-inaugura por décima quinta vez; esperemos tan sólo que en esta ocasión no haya algún trágico final para sumarse a la lista...


	2. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

La niebla lo cubría todo. Era como una espesa manta que arropaba gentilmente la superficie rocosa de la empinada montaña. Se mecía lentamente, contradiciendo a las afanosas ventiscas que chocaban duramente contra el acantilado, envolviendo la silueta masculina que se erguía sobre la cornisa hasta tornarla difusa y apenas visible. Scorpius Malfoy era esa silueta.

Estaba muy recto en su lugar, mirando algún punto hacia abajo, con los ojos metálicos abiertos de par en par como si intentara terminar de asimilar lo que veía y aquello no cupiera en sus pupilas; el cabello rubio oscuro se removía insolentemente a su alrededor a causa del temporal, y exceptuando sus abrigadas y numerosas ropas no parecía que notara el grado bajo cero que hacía en aquel sector de la montaña. Estaba tenso, con sus perfectos y asimétricos rasgos contraídos en pánico, algo que desentonaba totalmente con él.

Su mirada no se apartaba de aquel punto en el barranco, como si la plata dentro de ellos se hubiese endurecido directamente atada allí, inexorable. Parecía estar atravesando un momento complicado, y el tiempo para él estaba tan congelado como la nieve a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el viento no parecía comprender la situación, porque seguía soplando intensamente, así como la tierra continuaba su rumbo y las estrellas no dejaban de brillar. Para Scorpius eso hubiese sido blasfemo en otro momento…, que todo continuara su rumbo tan tranquilamente mientras su propio mundo se venía abajo; pero en aquel instante estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose miserable y confundido como para fijarse en ello.

Tras lo que pareció un intervalo de eternidad, se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas sobre la roca tapizada de hielo, sin siquiera fijarse, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas ya entumecidas. Sus manos tardaron en recibir el mensaje, pero al final viajaron hacia su helado rostro, como si quisieran secar lágrimas inexistentes. Pero no, él no podía llorar; quizás sus lagrimales estaban tan congelados como todo en el lugar, o quizás el shock aún no lo abandonaba, ¿quién podría saber con exactitud? Como fuera, el sollozo si salió. Fue más como un grito gutural, desesperado, desgarrado, angustiado… como si su alma gimiera adolorida, y es que así era.

Algo se había instalado en su pecho. Algo pesado y copioso, que incluso aunque él no dejaba de gritar desesperadamente para sacarlo, prevalecía, caprichoso. Al final Scorpius sí pudo sentir gotas calientes recorrer sus mejillas, y no se detuvo ni para sorprenderse; claro, él no había llorado desde los cinco años, pero en aquel momento no le importaba en absoluto lucir débil ni todas esas cosas que tanto tiempo había gastado su padre enseñándole a ocultar.

¿De qué servía todo eso si ella…? No quiso ni siquiera pensarlo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar algo así. Ella no podía simplemente desaparecer. No, no se lo permitía, en absoluto. Ella seguía estando. La seguridad de la competencia se habría encargado, ella era demasiado importante como para _morir_ así… demasiado importante, tanto para él como para el mundo mágico. ¡Absurdo pensar en un mundo sin ella!

Scorpius volvió a sollozar, pues una vocecita en su cabeza se encargaba de destrozar sus esperanzas repitiendo una y otra vez '_estaba bajo cláusula, nadie la salvó… ni siquiera tú'._ El dolor parecía volverse más agudo, si es que eso era posible, hasta que el Malfoy sintió que su cuerpo era atravesado una y otra vez por miles de cuchillas, que su ser se rompía en pedazos minúsculos y se volaban con el viento. Él _no podría_ vivir sin ella.

Otro sollozo incontenible. Nada de eso parecía real… Y aún así en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la imagen de una mancha rojiza hundiéndose en el vacío, de unos ojos zafiros dándole una última mirada cargada de amor, de una mano porcelánica extendiéndose hacia él en busca de ayuda, fallando en el último segundo y simplemente despareciendo con un último grito horrorizado.

_Él ya había perdido._

* * *

**_¡HOLANDA!_**

**_Bueno! Oficialmente comencé esta historia. Es cortita (bien, en consideración a mi concepto de largo), porque tengo sólo dos meses para terminarla pero, bueno, me gustó la idea. Quise hacer algo nuevo, así que espero que me salga!_**

**_Por cierto: Me presento, mi nombre es Cabbi! (OK, no lo es, pero tengo derecho a elegir mi identidad virtual). Es el primer fic exclusivamente Scorose que hago, aunque ciertamente soy fanática oficial de la Tercera Generación y en eso me especializo (realmente, en novelas J.S.P. & OC), por lo tanto esto no deja de ser nuevo para mí. Repito: Ojalá que salga!_**

**_Bien, eso es todo. Nos leemos en el primer capítulo, espero que la idea les guste. Saludos!_**


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**"El inicio"**

Durmstrang estaba dividido en tres casas. Las Hidras de Olsson, cuyo color era el verde, y donde iban los jóvenes inteligentes y habilidosos, pues la mente estaba por encima de todo. Luego estaban las Serpientes Marinas (mal apodadas "renacuajos", por ser la única fundada por una mujer), donde el color simbólico era el índigo, y en la cual iban a parar los hechiceros fuertes y talentosos que carecían de malicia. Y finalmente los Fénix de Galkin, representando el rojo; los jóvenes fuertes, con el poder mágico y físico, eran chicos dignos de esta casa. Las tres casas cumplían cada cual con el lema de la escuela, "Inteligencia, Lealtad, y Talento".

Scorpius Malfoy pertenecía a la casa de los Fénixs, orgulloso prefecto de séptimo año, capitán de su equipo de quidditch, perfecto premio anual consecutivo, y rompecorazones con título honorífico. La vida del rubio estaba tan armoniosamente calculada, tan armadamente lista, que cuando el golpe le llegó, fue muy fuerte.

Todo comenzó la noche del primero de Septiembre, cuando luego de la cena el director Rolf Hoffman, buen ex-soldado alemán siempre enfundado en su levita negra y su gorro de piel de castor, dio su discurso anual. Nada parecía estar fuera de lo común en el castillo, pero era notorio por el semblante entusiasta (usualmente inexpresivo) del hombre que algo interesantísimo estaba a punto de ser comunicado.

─ ¿Qué crees que sea? ─ Había preguntado Erik Lundberg, uno de los mejores amigos de Scorpius. Sus ojos verdosos estaban entornados en dirección al estrado de piedra caliza que el director ocupaba, mientras parloteaba el protocolo de todos los años respecto al buen comportamiento y los castigos para los duelos fuera de clase (lo cual era una gran mentira, como bien sabían Scorp y Erik).

El Malfoy se había apartado un poco de la melosa Shelby para oírlo mejor, ganándose una mirada frustrada de la rubia, quien al cabo de unos segundos lo olvidó y se dedicó a repartir sus caricias esta vez a Enar, quien se sentaba a su lado.

─ No tengo idea, mi padre no me ha dicho nada sobre algo fuera de lo normal─ había replicado desinteresadamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Aún así también le dedicó una mirada entornada al director, quien incluso parecía estar _sonriendo_, o una mueca que casi se le asemejaba. ─ Aunque debe ser muy importante si hace sonreír a Hoffman─ añadió contemplativo, con una sonrisa burlona─. Quizás cazó _otro dragón_, o _batalló "nuevamente" con una tribu de gigantes de montaña_─ sugirió, pese a que el sarcasmo en su voz era palpable.

Erik había reído por lo bajo, pero Ramund, que seguía la conversación sentado del lado opuesto a los chicos, dijo con rostro serio (como era usual en él): ─ He visto al Director del Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales paseándose por el puerto esta mañana.

El puerto holandés de Van Den era donde los alumnos del Instituto se juntaban para subir al Barco de Durmstrang, el cual los llevaba directamente a la secreta escuela escondida entre las montañas noruegas. Scorpius también recordaba haberlo visto, y de pronto su ceño se frunció, pues estaba meditando las posibilidades que eso implicaba.

─…Y sin más preámbulos, les tengo una excitante noticia de último momento…─ Las palabras de Hoffman esa vez sí lograron captar la atención de todos los alumnos, quienes súbitamente enmudecieron. El director pareció notarlo, porque las comisuras de sus finos labios subieron incluso un poquito más, hasta _casi_ parecer como una genuina sonrisa. Sus rasgados ojos negros brillaban de emoción.

» Este año, me complace anunciar, nuestro honorable escuela será anfitriona del quincuagésimo quinto Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Hubo una exclamación general, y todos comenzaron a cuchichear efectivamente excitados, salvo Scorpius, cuyos ojos grisáceos estaban firmemente clavados en el director como si analizara la veracidad de sus palabras.

Hoffman tuvo que invocar chispas de su varita para volver a llamar la atención de los adolescentes. Ahora ya no sonreía tanto. ─ Como les decía, este año será nuestro turno para presidir de la antiquísima competencia mágica, que demostrará quién es el nuevo mago estrella de esta década. Como todos deben saber, -y si no lo saben escuchen con atención-, el torneo consiste en tres arduas y dificultosas pruebas que pondrán bajo tela de juicio su capacidad, valor, y talento como magos. ─ Hoffman se permitió un gesto altanero─. Estoy seguro de que nuestros campeones demostrarán que esas cualidades son las que definen a nuestros excepcionales alumnos.

Hubo otro arranque de murmullos, pues nadie había pasado por alto la palabra "campeones" en plural. El director pareció notar a qué se debía, porque prosiguió: ─ Exactamente, queridos alumnos. No sólo se reanudará el Torneo, sino que también seremos pioneros bajo los nuevos… _cambios_. Antes, como indicaba el reglamento, debían ser _tres_ los magos participantes, uno por cada Academia europea. Pero los Ministerios se han reunido y han determinado que para fomentar aún más el trabajo de equipo y la alianza internacional (que es el mayor objetivo de este torneo, por supuesto)… ─ Por el tono empleado era evidente que Hoffman no pensaba que ese fuera su cometido, pero todos lo pasaron por alto─. Uno de las nuevas normas es que serán escogidos dos campeones por escuela, un hombre y una mujer, para hacerlo justo, y se crearán alianzas establecidas, pero _no entre internas_, sino _entre escuelas_.

Otra vez la Sala de Banquetes estalló en abucheos, que tras ser callados dejaron que el director terminara de dar detalles, como la fecha de llegada de las escuelas (en dos semanas), y la suspensión del torneo de quidditch (indignante, para los equipos). Pero eso ya es otro asunto; así fue, en resumen, el momento clave que marcó la vida de Scorpius Malfoy, quien de hecho no lo supo hasta tiempo después.

Las cosas más simples pueden llegar a ser las más grandes.

**Rose**

─ ¿Estás loca? ─ Espeta Niqui, frunciéndome el ceño como si de hecho tuviese algún problema mental muy serio. Frunzo los labios, algo cohibida, pero asiento con firmeza.

─ Sí, quizás un poco─ afirmo, encogiéndome de hombros. Dejo la pluma de vuelta en su lugar, miro mi nombre escrito en la lista una vez más, mordiéndome el labio inferior, y finalmente doy media vuelta y vuelvo a andar por el pasillo del segundo piso. Niqui me sigue apresuradamente, y sé que a continuación presenciaré un monólogo de _por qué anotarse en torneos "suicidas" es muy, muy, muy malo, por Dominique Weasley._

─ ¡No vengas con sarcasmos, Rosebud! ─ Exclama, cruzándose de brazos para aseverar su ceño fruncido. Como si Niqui pudiera asustar a un conejito siquiera; más bien podría enamorar al pobre animal, tal y como sucede con toda persona del género masculino (y femenino también, algunas veces) que la ve. Supongo que ser parte veela tiene sus ventajas, porque mi _anaranjada_ (así le dice Hugo, porque su cabello es más rubio-rojizo/naranja que rojo, como el de todas las Weasley) prima tiene a todo Hogwarts a sus pies. Es la versión femenina de James, o algo así; antes lo era Vicky, pero hace tiempo desde su graduación; ella ahora está felizmente casada con Teddy, y sus días de la-más-hermosa-de-Hogwarts quedaron atrás.

─ No me digas Rosebud, ese ni siquiera es mi nombre, Niqui─ apunto, con una sonrisa divertida. Todos me dicen "Rosebud" cuando se molestan conmigo, pero la triste verdad es que sólo soy Rose, a secas. Claro que no sirve de mucho cuando alguien quiere darme una perorata (rara vez me sucede; soy la _dulce Rose_, al fin y al cabo), por lo cual me bautizaron Rosebud. Váyase a saber quién comenzó con eso; quizás James, o Ted.

─ Bueno, ¿pero qué pretendes? ¿Qué te diga Rose cuando debo lucir enojada? Es demasiado tierno para usarlo, no combina─ explica, como siempre despistada─. Dame crédito. Podría decirte "Rose Marie", pero sigue siendo muy dulzón, ¿no crees?

─ Por supuesto.

─ Ah, bien… ¡Oye! ¡No desvíes el tema, Rosebud! ¡Sabes que mi concentración es…!

─ ¿Nula?

─ ¡Rosebud Marie Weasley! ¡¿Qué clase de…?! Bien, sí, es nula.

Sonrío, virando a la izquierda, avistando finalmente las escaleras. Dominique está ligeramente sonrosada; es la "maldición Weasley", como yo y Lucy la bautizamos de niñas. Es de familia ese asunto de ponerse roja por cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, y durante un tiempo indeterminado; apesta.

─ ¡Vuelves a hacerlo! ─ Exclama entonces, tras un rato de silencio, dando pasitos apresurados para seguirme el ritmo en mi recorrido hacia abajo. Nuevamente sonrío.

─ Quizás. Aún así, ¿por qué te molestas conmigo? No es como si automáticamente fuera a quedar sólo por anotarme, hay cientos de estudiantes que también buscarán participar─ convengo suavemente, haciendo camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Niqui bufa.

─ Oh, Rose, no seas humilde. Ambas sabemos que eres una gran candidata a ser elegida; ¡eres la mejor de la clase desde primero! ─ Fundamenta, como siempre alzando la voz. Ruedo los ojos.

─ Absurdo. Tú eres tan buena como yo, y…

─ ¡Ni lo intentes! Eres la mejor y punto, Rose. Es una verdad irrefutable. Sabes que soy demasiado distraída como para ser considerada la mejor, y tú eres mucho más inteligente─ afirma, tozudamente, manteniendo el ceño fruncido. No puedo evitar sonrojarme; ¿qué les dije? ¡La maldición Weasley!

─ Tonterías, Dom. Además, si quedo, ¿qué es lo malo? Es sólo una competencia, y las muertes son… mm… _casi_ inexistentes. ─ Al parecer mi intento por camuflar la palabra "casi" no funciona, pues Niqui suelta un chillido exasperado.

─ ¡Merlín, Rose! ¿Te oyes? ¡Es suicidio! ¡Suicidio he dicho! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Eres mi primita menor, debes obedecerme! ─ Exclama, tirándome del brazo insistente. Otra vez ruedo los ojos.

─ Sólo eres mayor por dos meses, Niqui. Y no puedes prohibírmelo. James ha participado en el Torneo cuando tan sólo tenía quince, ¿por qué yo no podría? ─ Desafío. Sé que ella no lo dirá, pero ambas sabemos que soy consciente de que mis primos no tienen tanta fe en mí como en James. Después de todo el torneo es una prueba tanto física como de talento, y yo sólo soy lo último, en cambio mi primo era ambas; a fin de cuentas ganó.

Tal y como pensé, Dominique no vuelve a hablar hasta que entramos en el Gran Comedor. Pero cuando quiero doblar hacia la izquierda para la mesa de Ravenclaw, ella tira de mi brazo hacia Gryffindor. Solemos comer con nuestros primos en ocaciones especiales reuniéndonos todos en Gryff, pues al fin y al cabo estamos dispersos en las cuatro casas, pero ahora sé que lo está haciendo porque va a convocar una Reunión Weasley. _Genial_.

Tomo asiento junto a Lily, quien deja de discutir con Lorcan para dedicarme una sonrisa. Aprovecho el momento, porque sé perfectamente que Lils será la primera en chilar cuando se entere.

Dominique crea un nuevo récord al reunir a toda la familia en menos de un minuto (asunto milagroso teniendo en cuenta que somos una tribu desparramada por doquier), e incluso trae a Ethan, quien con una sonrisita y un casto beso en la mejilla ocupa sitio a mi otro lado. Suspiro pesadamente, y aguardo a que comience la función.

─ Más te vale que sea importante, Dominique. Estaba ligándome a Natasha Cold, y ella es verdaderamente…─ comienza a decir Lysander en queja, tanteando una tostada del plato de su hermano.

─ Caliente─ termina Lorcan, asintiendo solemnemente. Lily farfulla algún insulto como "imbéciles", y Molly no tarda en unirse, quejándose abiertamente del primer Scamander y su inacabable lista de corazones rotos, y de cómo eso es terrible.

─ ¿No saliste tú con Natasha, Hugo? ─ Cuestiona Lucy, con su voz suave haciéndose oír bajo el barullo. Mi hermano se encoje de hombros desinteresadamente, tratando de tragar el muffin entero que acababa de engullirse.

Ahora Roxanne es la que comienza a quejarse de la falta de consideración de mi hermanito y todos los chicos en general, siendo apoyada por Alice, quien como siempre comienza a hacer la situación diez veces más dramática.

A mi lado, Ethan se remueve incómodo, aún desacostumbrado al caos que deja mi familia a su paso.

─Tranquilo, no muerden─ murmuro amigablemente, incapaz de contener mi diversión. Él parece escéptico a esto, pero no tiene tiempo de replicar, pues Dominique ya ha entrado en su faceta FLEURRRG.

─ ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! ─ Grita poniéndose de pie de un salto, llamando la atención de todo el Gran Comedor. Un silencio profundo inunda el lugar, llenando en cambio el rostro de mi prima de una tonalidad rojiza. Sé qué feo se siente eso, así que me pongo de pie yo también, girándome al resto de las mesas, y suelto:

─ No se refería a _todos_ en serio.

La algarabía se retoma como si nada, y entonces vuelvo a mi lugar. Dominique me mira agradecida, también de vuelta a su sitio. Eso sí: la atención de toda la familia sigue en ella, con muchas cejas entornadas. La anaranjada carraspea, alza el mentón, y habla:

─ Los llamé porque Rose se ha anotado para participar del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ─ Ah, la frasecita de la perdición.

Todos comienzan a quejarse inmediatamente, mirándome con dedos acusatorios y ceños fruncidos, aunque realmente no puedo entender nada de lo que dicen. Me limito a mirarlos pacientemente, con una imperturbable sonrisita, hasta que Albus los calla, como sólo él podría hacer, y toma la palabra.

Confío en que él me entenderá, después de todo somos mejores amig…

─ ¿Estás loca?

Ah, adiós a lo de mejores amigos y la comprensión.

─ ¿Por qué todos insisten con eso? ─ mascullo por lo bajo. Siento una mano buscando la mía bajo la mesa, y se la cedo, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Ethan me ofrece una sonrisa de ánimo, y al menos sé que cuento con su apoyo.

─ ¡Rosebud, por Merlín! Ese torneo es… ¡ya viste lo que le sucedió a James cuando participó! ¡Estuvo a un pelo de morir! ─ Exclama Molly, escandalizada.

─ ¡Ah, el trágico accidente de Jimmy! ─ Añade Alice, dramatizando angustia─. ¿Qué hubiese sido del mundo sin su presencia?

─ ¿Un lugar mejor? ─ Sugiere Lysander, en broma, haciendo reír a varios. Seguramente Lily hubiese reído también, pero está muy ocupada fulminándome con la mirada.

─ ¡Rosebud! ─ Chilla, deteniendo las risas y volviendo la atención a mí. Suspiro.

─ No soy Rosebud…

Pero ella ignora mi murmullo. ─ ¿Por qué, Merlín entienda, se te ocurre ahora anotarte en un torneo peligrosísimo? ¡No es propio de ti! ─ fundamenta, ceñuda.

¿Cómo podría ella entenderlo? ¿Cómo podría _alguien_ entenderlo? Por supuesto, están acostumbrados a que yo sea silenciosa, obediente, bonachona y un insoportable cerebrito. Se supone que no debo tener deseos de _vivir_ como corresponde, nada emocionante ni cargado de adrenalina. _¿Rose Weasley haciendo algo peligroso? ¡Qué locura!_

─ Simplemente quiero hacerlo. Y digan lo que digan, no cambiaré de opinión─ contesto en cambio, cruzándome de brazos para añadirle peso a mi ultimátum

Todos me miran en silencio, como si estuviésemos solos y no rodeados de gente parloteando. Ni siquiera Hugo come mientras tanto, y eso sí que es algo serio.

Al final, es Albus el que toma la palabra nuevamente, luciendo serio. ─ Entiendo. Eres libre de hacerlo─ asiente solemne, y ya estoy sonriendo (y viendo las caras estupefactas de mis primos), cuando añade: ─ Pero entonces yo me anotaré también.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Suelto inconscientemente, abriendo los ojos de par en par, estupefacta.

Lily coincide conmigo, pero su reclamo es ahogado por crecientes "_Yo también. Y yo. ¡Anótenme! Por supuesto que iré. Es mi deber como hermano. Vale, todos al torneo_". Al final sólo Lils y yo quedamos boquiabiertas, especialmente al oír a Lucy soltando un tímido "me uno". Intercambiamos miradas, ella con sus ojos miel horrorizados, y yo sumamente sorprendida. Tras unos segundos no puedo soportarlo más y me echo a reír con ganas, verdaderamente asombrada de lo terriblemente sobreprotectores que son mis parientes.

─ ¡Es una locura! ─ Exclama Lily, indignada. Y tras un momento de incredulidad por parte de todos (usualmente es Lils quien sugiere locuras), añade con una sonrisa enorme: ─ ¡Me encanta! Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

─ Oh Merlín, oh Merlín, oh Merlín, ¡OH MERLÍN! ─ repite Dominique una y otra vez, con los ojos celestes clavados en el pergamino que McGonagall acaba de pegar en el fichero de la sala común, sobre la chimenea.

Perezosamente dejo mi butaca y cruzo la sala hasta llegar a su lado, uniéndome al creciente grupo de curiosos. ─ ¿Qué sucede, Niqui? ─ pregunto, recorriendo la lista con mis ojos.

Al terminar de leerla comprendo todo, y me parece absolutamente una tonta broma. Seguramente Fred y James… Dioses, ¿qué digo? Fred y James se graduaron el año anterior. Esto no es nada de Merodeadores, es la tonta verdad.

Llevo una mano a mi boca, sin poder creerlo aún, repasando la lista una y otra vez, como si en cualquier momento las letras fueran a desaparecer para enunciar un "¡Ja ja, caíste, esto es una broma de los Merodeadores!", (hablo por experiencia), pero esto no sucede. Los nombres siguen allí, relucientes, como burlándose de mí por ser tan ingenua.

No puedo creer en lo que he metido a mi familia.

* * *

**_Elegidos para viajar a Durmstrang _**

RAVENCLAW

**_Mujeres: _**Rose Marie Weasley, 7mo. Dominique Weasley, 7mo. Nancy Anne Botts, 6to.

**_Hombres: _**Ethan Gregson Thomas, 7mo. Kevin Dan Matthews, 7mo. Stevan Hocks, 6to.

GRYFFINDOR

**_Mujeres: _**Alice Longbottom, 7mo. Kelly Stephanie Bourbon, 7mo. Lily Luna Potter, 6to.

**_Hombres:_** Lorcan Rolf Scamander, 7mo. Daniel Bob Thomas, 7mo. Hugo Weasley, 6to.

SLYTHERIN

**_Mujeres:_** Lesley Zabini, 7mo. Zenah Basile, 7mo. Molly Weasley, 6to.

**_Hombres: _**Lysander Scamander, 7mo. Albus Severus Potter, 7mo. Alexander Nott, 6to.

HUFFLEPUFF

**_Mujeres: _**Vanessa Jenn Macmillan, 7mo. Roxanne Weasley, 7mo. Lucy Weasley, 6to.

**_Hombres: _**Bernard Gabbott, 7mo. Chase Gray, 7mo. Paul Stephen, 6to.

- Directora Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
